


The Right Questions

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: Yuri wasn't all bad. He was a decent companion sometimes. At least when his mouth was closed, and Serena didn't have to deal with his stupid thoughts.





	The Right Questions

"If I were to fuck Yuzu, would that be considered cheating?"

Serena lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and gawked at him.

"What the fuck, Yuri?" she demanded.

“It’s a valid question,” he shrugged.

“You know what else is a valid question? Whether or not you want me to punch you in the face and throw you off this dock to your watery death!” she roared; however, the male remained unfazed.

"And I’m not talking about just me, Serena. What if Yuya decided to sleep with Ruri? What if Rin wanted Yuto for a night? Would that be considered as cheating?"

"Is there any particular reason you’re asking? Are you bored with me or something?" the female scowled.

"Relax,” Yuri held up a hand to silence her. “I have no desire to sleep with any of your counterparts. I was simply thinking about our origins. Each of our counterparts makes up a quarter of a person, so, in essence, we could all swap partners with each other and it be fine. Right?"

"What? No!" 

"So you believe it would be cheating?"

"Well, yeah! We're each our own person, Yuri! We're all different."

"No. I am Zarc. Yuya is Zarc. Yuto is Zarc as well as Yugo."

"No. Zarc was Zarc. Ray was Ray. The eight of us are separate from who they were."

"Wrong. We're not separate from who they were. We _are_ what they were. But let’s go off your thinking for a moment. You’re right in a sense. Individually we are not Zarc or Ray. Alone we are just the components of Zarc and Ray. Each of us makes up a different piece of our original selves."

"And you think that entitles you to fuck Ruri if you feel like it?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"No,” he shook his head. “I don't feel entitled to sleep with whatever piece of Ray I want. I am merely asking hypothetically."

"Stop referring to us like we're things! We aren't Ray!" she shoved him.

"Not individually, no," Yuri smirked, knowing it would get another rise out of her.

"Not anything anymore! I'm my own person, Yuri. I never had any of Ray's memories. None of us did! Therefore, no. It is not okay to just fuck any of my sisters."

"And that brings up something else. You call your counterparts your sisters. But are they really?"

"We all have the same face. What else are we going to call each other?"

"Hm,” Yuri began to idly wrap one of his bangs around his finger as he thought. “So are you saying that you only call the others your sisters merely because you all share a face and agreeing that you are quadruplets is easier to explain to people? Or do you truly feel as though they are your sisters?”

Serena narrowed her eyes at the male.

“They’re my sisters, Yuri.”

“If they are really your sisters, that would imply that you all share at least one parent. In yours and your counterparts’ case, I supposed your parent would be Ray. She, in a sense, ‘gave birth’ to the four of you through her actions.” 

Serena sneered.

"I mean...sorta?"

"So do you consider Ray to be your mother?" he asked while dropping his hand into his lap.

"I don't know. I never thought about it,” she glanced down for a moment. “Well, what about you? It'd be the same for you and Zarc. Do you consider him to be your father?"

Yuri averted his eyes for a moment as the thought.

"I will acknowledge that I do exist because of his actions, but no. I don't think of him like an actual father."

"Okay, but all children exist because of their parents. And in some cases not all of them consider their parents to be actual parents to them. But they are still genetically your parents regardless of how you feel about them."

"Ooh. Look at you countering me instead of just yelling," Yuri grinned.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Yuri gave an amused smirk.

"No. You bring up a decent observation,” he continued. “But I am not a piece of Zarc in the same way that a child is a piece of their parent. I am a literal piece of Zarc."

"Yeah, but you're still here because of him."

"Actually I'm here because of Ray. Does that make her my mother?”

"That would make us siblings," Serena crinkled her nose. 

"It would," Yuri sneered before another thought came to his mind. "Oh. But consider this. Ray split Zarc and herself apart with the En cards. And how was that possible? Because Leo Akaba created those cards. Since those cards were what created us, and the Professor created the cards, would that make the Professor our true father? Or since Ray used them, would he be our grandfather?"

"Ew..."

"In either of those scenarios my counterparts and yours would all technically be siblings, so we're just one, big, happy, incestuous family."

"That's disgusting, Yuri."

"It's just a theory," he shrugged. “No one said it was true, Serena.”

"Okay...well let's go back to the whole… Zarc and Ray are not our parents thing. We were merely them in a past life and we’re all just…reincarnations.”

Yuri cocked his head to the side.

“Can a past life have multiple reincarnations at the same time, though?”

“Obviously,” Serena gestured vaguely.

“I’m just saying that…”

“Shut up, Yuri,” the girl cut him off. “There’s four reincarnations because there’s four dimensions. Before the Professor and before the war, we didn’t even know there were other worlds or other people that shared our faces, so…"

“So ignorance is bliss?”

“Shut up, Yuri! Why are we even talking about this? We were just sitting here watching the waves, and then you had to start spouting some dumb shit. Why the fuck are you so annoying? Why do you have to ruin every semi-decent moment, Yuri?”

"Unlike you I actually think about things – ”

“Fuck off, you flamboyant piece of shit!”

“—My mind wanders, and it was just something interesting to think about, is all," he finished.

Serena glared at the male before huffing and turning her head in the opposite direction. Yuri waited, having learned that when he frustrated her, she was the one that needed to make the next move. The male watched as she turned her head to look straight ahead, a scowl still at home on her countenance. Finally, she huffed again as she turned toward him.

"Can we just go back to what we were doing before you opened your dumb mouth?"

Yuri let out an amused chuckled.

“You were getting into the conversation, too, you know?”

“Yuri,” she seethed through clenched teeth, “for the love of fuck, just shut the hell up and listen to the waves with me.”

"As you wish, Serena," he smirked.

The female threw him one last glare before she laid her head back onto Yuri's shoulder. The couple sat in silence as a gentle breeze blew in. The waves crashed against one another, a light spray occasionally misting over the pair. It was comforting and relaxing. Everything was peaceful again except for Serena’s mind. Thanks to Yuri, her thoughts were now running rampant. She sighed, breaking the tranquility.

"So...if we go off your whole 'We are all technically the same person' theory, if I had sex with Yuzu, would that mean we’re gay or just masturbating?"

Yuri blinked in surprise, before a small chuckle left his lips.

"Ooh. Now you're asking the right questions."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I think of odd things, and then I decide that, of all the counterparts, Yuri is the one to have these sorts of thoughts. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
